My Kids Meet the TMNTS
by Mewfem
Summary: Licia took the kids to meet the family she haven't seen in years!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know the Turtles, Rini or K.I.T.T. But I do own Felicia, Midnight, and Angie

Note: All this story happen when Licia was 18 and her kids were 8 and 2. At this time Rini called Leo and the others uncle and she called Splinter Master. Don't there is no other x-over in the story. This fanfic was based on the classic TMNTS!

One day I was at home outside playing with my two girl Rini and Midnight. Midnight was in her tiger of the wind form.

"Having fun mommy." Midnight asked me.

"Si baby." I said

"Mom remind her." Rini asked me.

"Ok I will remind her." I told her.

"Remind me of what?" Midnight asked me.

"Don't use your powers." I told her.

"Aww mama." Midnight whined.

"Don't mama me Midnight. You can really hurt Rini. Oh Leonardo how I missed you." I told her.

"Who's Leonardo by the way?" Rini said me.

"He is yours and Midnight's uncle." I told her. "Today we are going to meet them." I told them.

"Cool mama so when are we going to go?" Midnight asked me.

"Soon baby." I told her.

"When was the last time you saw Tio Leo?" Rini asked me.

"It was when I was 12. It been 6 years." I told her.

"Long time huh." Rini said.

"Si mija it was." I said.

Mom flew down from her nest and came to land on the grass in front of us. She changed into her human form.

"So what brings you down here?" I asked her.

"No reason mija." Mom said.

"Grandma!" Midnight said as she ran at her.

"Hey slow down kiddo." Mom said.

"Hola grandma." Rini said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello grand daughter." Mom said as Midnight pounced on her and knocking her down to the ground. Midnight licked her face and her tail wagged with joy.

"Mija get her off of me now." Mom ordered me.

"I hate to do this but I have no other choice. Midnight Sonya Chavez get off of tu abuela this minute." I said sternly but now angry.

Midnight got up of her grandma and I walked over to her. I helped her back to her feet.

"Sorry abuela." Midnight apologized.

"Apolopy accepted." Mom said as kneeled down and patted Midnight's head.

She stode back up and said, "So what are your plans for today daughter?"

"I'm planning to take the kids to visit with their Tios y abuelo." I expained to her.

"Yo se mija. Tell Splinter I said hola for me." Mom said.

"I will mom. You can come to you know." I said.

"No it ok daughter. It alright I'll be fine here. Soon it will be time for me to go hunting anyway. Adios mija y adios ninas." Mom said as she transformed back to her falcon form and flew off to her nest so she can rest for her hunt.

"Lista ninas?" I asked them.

"Si mommy." Rini said.

"Ready Freddie." Midnight talked like Whezzie from Dragon Tales.

"Baby you watch too much TV." I told Midnight.

"I like too. I want too." Midnight said.

"Silly kid." I said.

"That she is Miss Knight." KITT said.

I turn around and faced him.

"KITT how long have you been listening?" I asked my black TransAM.

"Just long enough to know you are planning to take the girls to visit with your family who I know nothing about. I thought Devon said you couldn't visit with your family." KITT told me.

"KITT listen to me when I say this. Devon may have said that in Michael's dimension. You know as well as I do. I have no living relatives but. Everyone there knows us as brother and sister. Here at my home dimension were I'm from I have family." I told him.

"Mommy can we go now." Midnight whined.

I turn my head and looked at Midnight.

"Sorry about that mija. Come on let's go." I said.

"Adios KITT." Rini said.

"Adios KITTY." Midnight said.

"Adios carro feo." I said as I looked back at him and winked.

"Not funny!" KITT told me.

"Pardon KITT. I was just playing. Tu es un guapo carro." I told him.

"Thank Miss Knight." KITT said.

"Por favor KITT call me Felicia not Miss Knight." I pleaded with him.

"I'm teriblily sorry Miss Knight. I don't feel right calling you Felicia just yet." KITT said.

"Ok it's cool with me." I said.

"Let's go now." Midnight said impatiently.

"I hear you mija but you need to can your form first." I said as I looked at her.

"Si mama." Midnight said as she focus her thought and begain to change into a wolf girl.

She stold there part girl and part tiger of a wind. There was one flaw in her transformation was that she had no clothes but still had fur.

"Midnight let me put poof you some clothes." I asked her.

"No mama It ok my fur covers the bad parts." Midnight replyed.

"Fine you win." I said.

"Piggybank ride." Midnight said.

"Sure thing kiddo. Hop on." I said as I turn and faced the street. I crouched down and Midnight got on.

I got up and Midnight hold on to me. I rasied my hand and a portal opened up to the Ninja Turtles' dimension. Rini grabbed my hand and we walked into it. We landed safe and sound in Central Park. It tooks us awhile to get out of the park and we made it thru with out a scratch on us.

"Mom where are we?" Rini asked me.

"New York!" I replyed.

"This is where Tio Leo lives." Rini asked again.

"Yes he lives in the city but he don't in apartment. He lives in the sewers." I explain to her.

"What a sewer mommy?" Midnight asked me.

"A sewer is place under ground where the rain water goes." I told her.

"Is it safe?" Rini saked me.

"Yes it safe. Rini check to see if there are any humans around." I told her.

"Ok mom." Rini said as looked around the area.

"No humans in sight." Rini said again.

"Stay close to me Rini." I said.

"Yes mom." Rini said.

We walked crossed the street until we came close a manhole cover.

"Midnight keep a look out for cars ok." I told her.

"Ok mommy." Midnight said as she looked back.

I lifted my arms and wiggle my fingers. My magic came out and I lifted up the manhole cover. I set it to the side of us.

"You first Rini." I told her.

"Hai." Rini said as she walked to the manhole and climbed down into the dark sewers.

"No cars baby?" I asked Midnight.

She turn head back around and said, "No it's safe."

"It's our turn." I said.

"Let's do it." Midnight replyed.

We walked to the manhole and climbed down. We all make it to the bottom.

"Stay close Rini I don't want you getting lost." I told her.

"Hai mommy." Rini replyed as we walked thru the sewers.

I remember the way to the guys' lair like it was yesterday. On the way Midnight said, "Sinky place."

She fanned the smell away with her hand.

"Careful Midnight you don't want to fall off." I warned her.

"Okay mama." Midnight said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to that smell." I told the girls.

We walked and walked it seem like it took forever to get there. Until I noticed a familiar brown door.

"Are we there yet?" Rini asked me.

"Rini hun look over there!" I said.

Rini looked at the door in front of us and said, "Now I feel like a baka."

"No mija mistakes can happen. That's life." I told her as I knocked on the door.

(This is where the Turtles and Splinter come into the story.)

Guess who answerd the door it was Master Splinter and Rini ran behind me. Midnight hid her head into my hair.

"Who are you? And how do you know the location of this lair?" Master Splinter asked me.

"Calm down Sensei please. It is I Felicia Chavez. Angie's little girl." I said as I bowed in respect. Master Splinter bowed back.

Rini tried to hug my body but Midnight just keep kicking her away.

"Stop it Midnight!" Rini yelled at her.

"No my mommy not yours." Midnight said.

"Sorry Sensei." I said as I put my arm behind my back and grabbed Rini.

I pulled her to where her back was facing Master Splinter and said, "Mija stop this at one." I said.

"It all right." master Splinter said.

Rini heard what I said but said nothing. She just hugged me.

"Felicia would you like to come in?" Master Splinter asked me.

"Yes Sensei I would." I said as Master Splinter moved out of my way and I tried to enter the lair but couldn't.

"Rini sweetheart mommy can't enter with you holding on to me. So por favor let go." I asked her.

When I said that Rin released her hold on my body.

"This way." Master Splinter said as we followed him to the old worn out couch and Rini sat down first. I removed Midnight from my back and placed her on Rini's lap. I sat down next to her. Master Splinter walked to his favorite chair and sat down. Midnight hop off of Rini's lap and looked at Master Splinter very strange.

"Don't even think about young lady." I told her without even looking at her.

She disobeyed me anyways Midnight took off running.

"MIJA GET BACK HERE." I yelled but it was to late she ran to the Dojo. At that moment Leo training.

"Ay that nina." I said as I got up from the couch.

"Mom do you know where she took off to?" Rini asked me.

"Si mija I have pretty good idea where she went." I said.

"I keep an eye on her." Master Splinter offered.

"I hope it not too much trouble." I replyed.

"No trouble at all daughter." Master Splinter said.

"Ok Sensei. Rini mind your grandpa entenda." I said as I looled at her.

"Si mommy." Rini said.

I went after Midnight leaving Rini with Master Splinter.

TBC

Spanish

1. Lista ninas mean - Girls ready

2. Adios carro feo- Bye ugly car

3. Por favor - Please

4. Pardon - Sorry

5. Mija - daughter

6. abuela - grandmother


	3. Chapter 3

At the Dojo Leo was doing he's katas when Midnight came in running and stopped right in front of him.

"Where did you came from little one?" Leo said as he stopped doing his katas.

Leo reach out to touch her. Midnight just growled at him. Leo put his hand back down.

"That's funny she growled at me." Leo said.

"There you are you pain in the butt." I said as I enter the Dojo.

Leo saw me walking into the Dojo annd I stopped right next to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WANT HUMAN?" Leo yelled at me.

I didn't answer Leo.

"Mija, ven aca!" I said sternly. Midnight looked at me and walked over.

Just as she was close to Leo she kicked him in his right shine.

"Mija no!" I said in surprise as Midnight walked over to me.

Leo kneel down one leg and rubbed his sore leg. I kneel down too and said, "I'm so sorry Leonardo."

Leo got up and so did I.

"How do you know my name?" Leo asked me.

"Am I in twouble mama?" Midnight asked me.

"Si in big trouble." I told her and then looked at Leo. "As for you quit calling me human Leonardo."

"Answer the question lady." Leo said sternly.

"Ok! Ok! I know who you are cuz we meet before." I tried to explain to him.

"We have when?" Leo asked me.

"I meet you and your brothers here when I was 3 and I last saw you when I was 12 remember now." I told him.

"You can't be Felicia." Leo mutter to himself.

"But Leonardo I am Felicia." I said.

"Well prove it my dear." Leo said still not convise.

"Well let me see now. I have an old brother named Sammy and a mom named Angela. I was taught Ninjitsu by Master Splinter when I was 3." I explained to him.

"Mommy who is this shell back?" Midnight asked me.

"Mija no! You don't call tu Tio Leonardo that." I said sternly.

"Tio Leonardo?" Leo said confused.

"Si Leonardo. You are her uncle. Apologize daughter." I told him and then I looked at Midnight.

"Esta tortuga es Tio Leonardo?" Midnight asked me.

"Si." I told her.

"Oh pardon Tio Leonardo." Midnight apologize to her uncle.

"What did she said Felicia?" Leo still confused at what Midnight said.

I looked at Leo and said, "Midnight said sorry Uncle Leonardo."

"No before that." Leo said.

"Oh she said this is turtle is Uncle Leonardo." I told him.

Midnight walked over to Leo's right leg and crouched down low.

"What is she doing Felicia?" Leo asked me.

"Finally you called me by my name. It looks like she's going to kiss your leg." I told him as I looked down at Midnight.

"SHE GOING TO DO WHAT?" Leo exclaimed.

"Chill Leonardo." I said.

Midnight kissed Leo's right leg next to the bruised that she left.

"What the heck is going on here?" Raph said as he enter the Dojo.

"Nana Rafael." I said as I looked at him.

"Who are you?" Raph asked me.

I didn't answer him so I walked over to Leo and turn around to face Raph.

"Human take that weird looking wolf girl and get out of here!" Raph order me.

"Look Rafael you have no right to speak to me that way." I told him.

"Mama orto tio." Midnight asked me as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Si baby orto tio." I told her.

"What did you tell her Felicia?" Leo asked me.

"Nothing all I told her that another uncle." I told him.

"My mommy." Midnight said as she hugged me.

"Silly nina. Let's go get your big sis so we can leave." I told her as I messed up her dark blue hair.

"No mommy." Midnight told me.

"Baby I have no time to argue with you." I told her.

"Wanna stay with Tio Leonardo y Tio Rafa." Midnight pounted.

"What did she called me human?" Raph asked me.

"The name is Felicia and she called you Rafa." I told him as Midnight stopped hugging me and walked over to Leo.

"Can I help you?" Leo asked her.

"Nana Tio Leo." Midnight said as she hugged him.

Leo grabbed Midnight and pick her up for a hugg. Still mad at what Raph told me earlier I said, "Come one baby I know when I'm not wanted."

I grabbed Midnight but she wouldn't let go of Leo.

"Mija, let got." I told her.

"Wanna stay!" Midnight said as she began to cry.

"Hey it ok little one." Leo tried his best to calm her down.

"Leo her name is Midnight." I told him.

Midnight cried louder and louder.

"What's going on here? I can hear that kids aa the way form my lab." Donny said as he and Mikey enter the Dojo.

"What her trip?" Mikey said.

"I KNOW WHAT WOULD DO THE TRICK. Leo give her to me" I yelled so they could hear me and Leo gave her to me.

Midnight cried and cried.

"Shush it ok baby." I said as I calm her down but no luck she still cried.

"Dang that girl have a set of pipes. "Mikey said.

"That didn't work. So I'll try this." I said as I began to sing to her,

"Shush little baby don't you cry.  
Mama's gunna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing.  
Mama's gunna buy you a diamond rind and if that diamond ring turns to brass. Mama's gunna buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass don't shine. Mama's gunna buy you-" I stopped singing and Midnight was calm down.

"Much better." Leo said.

"You said it bro." Mikey said.

"Michaelangelo, can you move please." I asked him.

Mikey moved out of my way and we walked back to the living room.

When we got there I found Rini playing pattycake with Master Splinter.

She was sitting in Master Splinter's lap.

"Oh you are back child." Master Splinter said as he looked up at me.

"Yes Sensei." I told him.

"Put me down mama." Midnight said.

"Opps sorry mija." I said as I put her down.

Midnight walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Is Leonardo in the Dojo?" Master Splinter asked me.

"Hai Sensei along with Don, Mikey and Raph." I told him.

"Mom are you ok?" Rini asked me as she looked at me.

"Mija, I'm fine." I told her.

"Mom don't lie to me. I can tell by the look on your face." Rini said.

"Rini I was mad at someone earlier." I told her.

"Who?" Rini asked.

"Tu Tio Rafael." I told her.

"Daughter what did Raphael say to you?" Master Splinter asked me.

"He told me to get out off here." I told him.

"He told you that! I'll see to the matter now." Master Splinter said in surprise at his son actions.

Rini got up from his lap and walked to me. Rini and I walked to the couch and sat down next to Midnight. Master Splinter went to the Dojo to talk to his son.

TBC

Spanish

1. Mija ven aca- Come her daughter

2. Tu Tio- You Uncle

3. Nana Tio - Nothing Uncle

4. orto tio- Another Uncle

5. Rafael -Raphael

6. Esta tortuga es Tio - This Turtle is Uncle


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight got up and walked over to me. She crawled up on my lap and fell asleep right away.

Rini scooted over close to me arm lifted my arm. She also feel asleep on me.

"Mija wake up." I said as I gently shook her.

"No. No." She mutter. 

I tried to wake uo Midnight and the same thing happen to her. 

"Aye ya. Two sleepy heads." I told myself.

Master Splinter came back from the Dojo with his sons. He walked over to the couch and said as he touched my right shoulder," Felicia?" 

"Hi Sensei." I said not talking so loud.

"Stand up daughter." Master Splinter asked me.

"I could if I wanted to Sensei but I can't at the moment." I told him. 

"Sensei told you to get up." Raph told me.

"Don't start Rafael." I said.

Raph walked over to the front of the couch and grabbed me.

"Rafael let go of me." I told him.

"Sensei said up and up you go." Raph said as he pulled me and Midnight fell off of my lap.

She land with a loud thump.

Midnight woke right away and began to cry out for me.

Rini woke up because of Midnight crying.

"What happen?" Rini asked as wiped the sleepyness from her eyes. 

"Let go of me Rafael." I told him as I broke free of Raph's grip.

Midnight got up from the floor and looked at me.

She raised her arms up so I can pick her up. I picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok mija." I told her as I rocked her back and forth.

"Calm that kid down." Raph yelled.

"I have two words for ya Rafael. Shut! And up!" I told him.

"Can't believe he told you that mom." Rini said all mad.

"Don't even think about it Rini." I told as she held Midnight.

"Think about what?" Rini said trying to be dumb.

"You know what so hand over your power compack now." I told her sternly. 

"No it's mine." Rini said.

"Give it to me." I said.

"No mom. Mini Moon Power!" Rini yelled as she held her magic compack into the air.

A pink light flashed the room and Rini transformed into Sailor Mini Moon.

Rini chanted," I am Sailor Mini Moon champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon. I will punish you." When she finished saying that she striked her pose.

"Who does she think she is?" Raph said.

Sailor Mini Moon ran to the couch and flip over. She landed next to me and ran over to Raph.

"Get back here." I told her.

"No way." Sailor Mini Moon said.

"That tears it." I said as I turn around and put Midnight on the couch.

I turn back around and closed my eyes. I focus my thoughts on becoming Serena. I transformed into a 16 year old girl with long golden pigtails.

Leo looked at me and said, "Felicia is that you?"

"In the flesh Leo." I said in Serena's voice.

"Daughter you are a mutant?" Master Splinter asked me.

"Hai Sensei I am. I been one since the day I was born. Now you daughter." I said as I looked at Rini and grabbed my power compack.

I held it to the sky and yell, "Moon Prism Power!"

A red light flashed into the room again and my clothes change into my Sailor Moon uniform.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Raph told me.

"I am Sailor Moon." I said with my arms crossed.

"Aww just great we have a Sailor Mini twerp and a Sailor twerp." Raph joked. 

"Not funny Raphael. The name is Sailor Moon." I said.

"That goes double for me, kame. It's Sailor Mini Moon." Sailor Mini Moon said as she walked over to Raph and kick him in his left shine.

"Ouch that hurts. I was just joshing ya." Raph said.

"That's for hitting my mom kame." Sailor Mini Moon said as she walked back to me.

"Not cool sweetie. That's no way to treat tu tio." I told her.

"Mi Tio?" Sailor Mini Moon said.

"Si tu tio. Change back now." I told her.

"Yes mommy." Sailor Mini Moon said as she power down back into Rini.

I did the same as well.

"Look mommy I'm sorry." Rini said. 

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Tio Rafael." I told her.

"Si mama." Rini said as she looked at Raph. "I'm sorry Tio Raphael."

Rini bowed in respect.

"Human quit tell her I'm her tio." Raph said.

"Raphael I'm surprized at you. This human is your sister Felicia. Angela's little girl." Master Splinter told his son.

"That's not true. This human can't be her." Raph said.

"It's true bro I am." I said a change back to my true form.

fell down and landed hard on my butt. 

"Mommy are you ok?" Rini asked me.

"Si mija. Just a little drained that's all." I told her.

"Here let help you up sis." Mikey said as he walked over to me and offered his hand.

I grabbed his hand and Mikey pulled me up. 

Once on my feet Donny asked me, "Felicia you change a lot since we seen you last."

"A lot can happen in 6 years bro." I explained to him.

"Let's get this straight Felicia. You been gone for 6 years and you come back with two kids." Raph asked me.

"Aye Raph." I said as I looked at him.

"Unbelieveable." Raph said.

I looked at Rini and said, "Baby go check on your sister." I told her.

"Si mommy." Rini said as she started to leave to check on her sister and Raph stopped her.

"Rini is it." Raph said.

"Yes. Can I help you tio?" Rini asked her uncle.

"Apologize accepted little niece." Raph said as he bowed back to her.

Rini walked to the couch to check on her sister and came back to me right away.

"Mommy she is fine. She feel a sleep." Rini said as she yawned. 

"Sleepy mija?" I asked her.

"Hai mommy. I think I'm going to join Midnight on the couch. G'night all." Rini said as she went to the couch and fell asleep.

"So daughter how is your mother?" Master Splinter asked me.

"She is fine. By now she is on her hunt." I told him.

"What do you mean she's on her hunt?" Leo asked me.

"Well dear brother like I told Donny. Over the six years mom, Sammy, and me were born as robots. Mom became a cyber falcon named Air Razor. Sammy became a robot car named Wheeljax and I became a cyber ninja named Night Bird. Few years after the rebirth we slowly changed back to our old selves again. I explained to them.

"Prove it Felicia!" Raph said.

"Alright I will bro." I said as I focus on my robot form and body changed right away.

Once done with my transformation. I stood them with my hand on my hips. 

"Looking good dudette." Mikey said as he checked me out.

"What's cat got your tongue? Raph joked.

"Funny Raph." I said.

"I noticed that you don't have a mouth. How can you talk sis?" Mikey asked me.

"I don't k-n-o-w. W-h-a-t's w-r-o-n-g w-i-t-h m-y voice? I asked before my voice went out.

"What did she say?" Leo said. 

I tried to walked again and, "I said-."

My voice went out again.

"Daughter what's wrong with you?" Master Splinter asked me.

I couldn't answer him. So I just patted my throat.

"She trying to tell us something. What is it girl Timmy is stuck in the old well?" Raph joked.

I walked over to him and smack him not to hard in the back of the head. 

"Ow what was that for?" Raph said as he rubbed his sore head.

I stold there with my arms crossed.

"Can you speak at all daughter?" Master Splinter asked me.

I looked at him and shook my head from side to side.

"I think something is wrong with her voice box. Am I right Felicia?" Donny asked me.

I nodded my head.

"She said yes." Mikey said.

Michaelangelo go get a blanket for the little ones." Master Splinter told his son.

"Right away Sensei." Mikey said as he left to find a blanket for the kids.

"Felicia come with me." Donny said.

I didn't listen to him. I turn around and faced the couch.

"Remember what she said before that her name is this form is Night Bird." Leo told them.

"That's right she did told us. My bad Night Bird." Donny apologized.

I turned back around and looked at him.

"Donatello take Night Bird to your workshop." Master Splinter said.

"Yes Sensei. Coming Night Bird?" Donny asked me.

All I could do is nodded and followed Donny to his workshop.

"I'm going to retire. Good night my sons." Master Splinter Said as he bowed. 

"Good Night Master Splinter." Raph and Leo said in unison and bowes back.

In Donny's workshop...

"Night Bird go sit over there." Donny said as he pointed to a table.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked over to the table and sat down. Donny walked over to me and then turn. He walked behind me and went into shut down mode. Donny opened my back compartment and repaired the loose wires to my voice box. He closed it back up and I came back online.

"So how do you feel Night Bird?" Donny asked me.

I hopped off the table. I turned around and faced Donny.

"Better thank you Donatello." I said.

"That's much better. Who repaired you last?" Donny asked me.

"Rini." I said.

"She did a bad job at it." Donny said.

"I know Donatello but she tried her best. It's the thought that counts" I defended my daughter's work.

"I think it best for to change back Night Bird." Donny told me.

"Si yo se! I told him as I focused on my human forum and when I finished I fell down again and land on my butt.

"Oh that gotta hurt." Donny said as he walked me fell down.

Donny jumped on the table and jumped off. He landed next to me. I turned my body and grabbed the table. I pulled myself back up.

"I wonder what you would look like if you were a mutant turtle. " Donny told me.

"I don't know Donny." I said with a yawn. 

"Tired sis." Donny said.

"Si hermando very tired." I said.

"Let's go check on your kids." Donny suggested.

"Ok. I forgot to show you something." I said as I turned around again and faced the wall.

I walked straight thru the table and I stopped. I turned around and walked once more thru the table. 

"How did you do that?" Donny said with a shock.

"Do what?" I said playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb Mary Sue I saw you go thru that table." Donny said.

"Oh that. That's easy to explain." I told him.

So explain." Donny said.

Ok you know that I'm a mutant right?" I said.

"Right go on." Donny said.

"Some mutant have special powers and I'm one of them. It's one of my many powers." I told him.

"What others powers you have?" Donny said me.

"I can fly and I'm telepathetic." I told him.

"Oh cool." Donny said as he and I walked out of his work shop and enter the living room.

Master Splinter noticed that I was back to normal and said, "Daughter you're back to normal."

"Hai Sensei." I said. 

"I'm going to retire for the night and I want all of you to do the same understand." Master Splinter said.

"Hai." We said together.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked Leo.

"You can sleep in my room." Leo said.

"Then were will you sleep?" I asked him.

"I'll sleep in Sensei's recliner." Leo said.

"No that's ok Leo. I don't want to trouble you." I said.

"No trouble at all, Licia. You're our sister." Leo said.

"I'm worried what if the kids wake up and they don't fine me in the room with them." I explained to Leo.

"How bad can they be?" Leo asked me.

"Very bad." I said.

"How old are they sis?" Raph asked.

"8 and 2." I said.

"We better gets some sleep." Leo said. 

"Good night bros and sis." Mikey said as he left to his room and went to sleep.

"Good night all." Raph and Don said in unison.

"Good night guys." Leo said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes sis I am." Leo said.

"Then you so sure bro I'm going to sleep." I said as I started walking.

"Wait let me show you the way." Leo said as he walked after me.

Leo showed me the way to his room and as soon as we got there Leo opened the door for me. I walked into his room and Leo flipped the light switch and the lights came on.

"I must say Leo I loved what you did to your room." I told him as I looked around.

"Thanks sis. Let me go get a extra blanket and pillow." Leo said as he went to his closet and open the closet door.

"Ok bro." I said as I watched got to the closet.

Leo grabbed the pillow and blanket. He closed the closet door and turned around.

"Good night Felicia." Leo said he started to walked towards the door.

"Good night Leo." I said as Leo came closer to me and I pounce.

I landed right on him.

"Hey get off of me." Leo told me.

"No not yet, Leo." I said as I rubbed my head against his plastron.

"Felicia get off!" Leo said sternly.

"Nope no can do, Leonardo." I said.

"Why not?" Leo asked me.

"Cuz I like laying on you. And this." I said as I touched his arm and Leo went into a trance. 

I absorbed his DNA and hopped off of him. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Leo came snapped out of his trance and asked, "What happen?"

"I kinda took a sample of your DNA bro." I told him.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Leo yelled.

"You heard me." I said.

""You might look like me." Leo said.

"You don't know for sure." I said.

"Let's find out." Leo said. 

"Not tonight Leo. I'm bushed. I'll show you in the morning promise Leo." I said.

"Alright in the morning. Bye Felicia." Leo said.

"Bye Leo." I said as I watched Leo head out the door.

I got up and pulled back the blue blanket. I sat down once more and layed back. I pulled the blanket on me and fell asleep at once.


	6. Chapter 6

We all slept thru most the night until Midnight woke up. She hop out of the couch and walked towards where Leo was at. She climbed up on Leo and feel again. Leo's alarm went off and woke up.

"What in Sam hill is going on?" I said as I looked the clock.

"Great it's 6 in the morning." I said as I reached over and turn off the alarm.

I got up from the bed and made up the bed. I headed out the door and I opened the door. I exited the door and closed it on my way out. I walked to the living room couch and found Rini still there but Midnight was not.

"Where is she?" I asked myself as I looked around for her.

I looked Splinter's old recliner and found her asleep on Leo's lap. Leo slowly woke up.

"Where is she?" I asked myself as I looked around for her.

I looked Splinter's old recliner and found her asleep on Leo's lap. Leo slowly woke up.

"Hey good morning sleep head." I said to Leo.

"Hey sis." Leo said.

"I guess Midnight found your lap comfortable." I said.

"Why you say that?" Leo asked me.

"Look down. I think Midnight likes you Leo." I said as he looked at his lap.

"I guess so." Leo said as I walked closer to him and picked up Midnight.

I walked back to the couch and pull back the blanket. I laid her down and cover her up.

"Remember sis you promised me." Leo reminded me.

"I know Leo. Hold your shell on." I said as Master Splinter's door.

He came out and yawned as he tied his robe.

"Good morning." Master Splinter said.

"Good morning Sensei." Leo said.

"Buenos dias Sensei." I said.

We went to the dining room and Leo and Master Splinter sat down. I went to the kitchen to make tea.

I open the cupboard and said as I spinned around acting like Fauna from Sleeping Beauty, "Cups! Cups! Cups!"

"She acts like Mikey." Leo told his father.

"She sure does." Master Splinter replied.

"I heard that!" I said as I grabbed the cups from the cupboard and put them on the counter. I prepared the tea and said, "Leo, can you help me?

"Sure." Leo said as he got up from his chair and went into the kitchen.

I grabbed two of the tea cups and Leo grabbed the other tea cup. We left the kitchen and walked back to the table.

"Here you go, Sensei." I said as I put his cup down.

"Thank you daughter." Master Splinter said.

"You're welcome Sensei." I said as walked over to Raph's chair and sat down.

Leo sat down in his chair.

We sat there drinking our tea when Mikey, Donny, and Raph came into the dining room.

"Good morning." They said together.

"Good morning, my sons." Master Splinter said.

"Good morning guys." Leo said.

"Good morning. I better go check on my sleeping beauities." I said as I finished my tea.

I got up and walked over the couch.

"Mommy?" Midnight said as she got up and wiped the sleepness out of her eyes.

"Yea, baby." I said.

Midnight looked at me and hopped off the couch.

"No baby, don't even think about." I warned her.

"Think about what?" Midnight said as she got on all fours and ran after me.

"Oh no!" I said as I slowly backed away and ran to the dining room.

Master Splinter saw me coming and said," No running daughter."

"But Sensei." I said.

"No butts Felicia." Master Splinter said.

Midnight was hot my tail and with one big pounce she landed on my back.

"Felicia, are you alright?" Leo asked me.

"I got ya, mommy." Midnight said.

"Yep you sure did. Now get off." I said.

Leo got out of his chair and walked over to us. He crouched down and said, "Need some help?"

I looked at him and said," Si can you get her off."

"Sure sis." Leo said as he grabbed Midnight and put her on his side.

I pushed my self back up and once on my feet I looked at Midnight.

I begain to laugh and Leo got up.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked me.

"Nada Leo. That's the way Midnight always greets me in morning." I replyed.

Rini begain to stir and rolled over. She feel off the couch and said, "What happen?"

"Midnight, go with your Uncle Leo. I have to check on your sister." I said

"Okay mommy." Midnight said as Leo grabbed Midnight's paw and walked to the table.

I walked over the couch and lean over.

"Have a nice trip mija?" I said.

"Not funny mom." Rini said all grumpy.

Rini stood up and looked at me. She walked around the couch and walked towards me.

"Good morning daughter." I said.

"Buenos dias, mama." Rini said as she hugged me.

"I bet you're hungry Rini." I said.

"You'll win that bet." Rini reply as we walked to the table.

"Here take my seat Rini." Raph offered as he got up.

"Good morning everyone." Rini said as she bowes.

"Good morning." Midnight copied her big sister.

"Copy cat." Rini told little sister.

"Copy cat." Midnight repeated.

"Mom tell her to stop mocking me." Rini asked me.

"Mom, tell her to stop mocking me." Midnight repeated again.

"Aye ya esta dos. Midnight quit mocking your sister." I told my baby.

"One more thing." Midnight quoted Uncle from Adventure of Jakie Chan.

"Magic must defeat magic. I qouted Uncle too.

"Felicia what's that all about?" Raph asked me.

"Midnight can remember some line from other cartoon shows and so do I." I explained to him as Rini walked over to Raph's seat and sat down.

Midnight walked over to Rini and asked her, "Can I sit with you sissy?"

"Sure little sis." Rini said as he moved over.

"I'm not little. I'm big." Midnight replyed proudly.

"Okayie dokie artichokie." Rini said trying to sound like Wheezie.

"I love it." I said as Midnight climbed the seat and sat down next to her big sister.


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll be in the Dojo daughter come and join us after you feed the little ones." Master Splinter informed me.

"Hai Sensei." I said and bowed.

"Coming, my sons?" Master Splinter asked his sons.

"Right way, Sensei." The guys said together as they left to the Dojo.

After seeing Master Splinter and the guys leave the room I went back into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

It took me 10 minutes to make our breakfast. I grabbed two plates Midnight.

"Don't eat yet." I said.

"Yes mama." They said as I went back for my plate.

I grabbed the last plate and went back to the table and sat down next to Rini and Midnight.

"Eat up kids but don't eat too fast." I said.

"Ok." They said together.

We ate all our food and I got up. I grabbed Rini and Midnight's plates and put it on top of mine.

"Mom let me do it." Rini offered.

"Ok." I said as Rini pushed back her chair and got off.

I gave Rini the dishes and she took them to the kitchen sink. As soon as Rini came back from the kitchen I asked, "Ready to see some sparring?"

"Yea." Rini said.

"Yes." Midnight said as she hopped off her chair.

Midnight pushed in her chair and we walked to the Dojo. We enter the Dojo and first one to notice us was Master Splinter. He and the guys were sitting down indian style.

"So you three decided to join us. Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensei we did." I said with a bow.

"Hi gwampa." Midnight said.

"What did she say?" Mikey asked his purple clad brother.

"I have no clue." Donny said.

"I said gwampa Tio Mikey." Midnight said starting to get ticked.

I looked at her and said, "Calm down mija."

She looked at me and said calmly, "Ok mama."

"Um Sensei Midnight said grandpa. She has problem pronouncing some words." I told my adopted father.

"It's ok daughter." Master Splinter said.

"Hello Master Splinter." Rini said as she bowed.

Master Splinter bowed back.

"Midnight you can sit on Tio Leo's lap." I said.

"Yay." Midnight said as she walked over to Leo and sat down.

I looked at Rini and said," You can sit on Tio Mikey's lap."

"Cool." Rini said as she walked over to Mikey and sat down.

"Daughter you may sit next to Leonardo." Master Splinter said.

"Yes Master." I said as I walked over to Leo and sat down next to him.

"Now that we are all here let us begain. First will be Raphael vs. Donatello. Then it is Leonardo vs. Michaelangelo. Finally it will be Felicia vs. Rini. No weapon will be allowed." Master Splinter explained.

"Pardon me Sensei Felicia haven't practices Ninjitsu in a long time." Leo said.

"Let me handle this Sensei." I said.

I looked at Master Splinter and he nodded. I looked at Leo and said," How would you know if I didn't."

"I just guessed." Leo said.

"You guessed wrong Leo I been practice since I went back home. Another thing mom compairs me to you." I said.

"I don't understand." Leo said.

"She alway calls me Miss Perfect all the time cuz I practice alot. Plus I always hated that nikename." I told him.

"Raphael. Donatello." Master Splinter said.

Raph and Donny got up from the floor and walked to the mat. They stopped in the middle and bowed to us. Master Splinter bowes back and they turned. They faced each other and bowed. Raph and Donny got up from the floor and walked to the mat. They stopped in the middle and bowed to us. Master Splinter bowed back and they turned. They faced each other and bowed.

They got into their fight stance and Master Splinter yelled," Go!"

They charge at each other and the kids watched the spar. Ten minute into the fight Rini was enjoying it but Midnight wasn't.

"Mommy?" Midnight said in a whisper.

"Si mija." I whispered back.

"Why are they fighting for?" Midnight worried.

"Mija we been thru this before. They are not fighting for real. They're just play fighting." I explain to my daughter.

"Daughter what's wrong?" Master Splinter asked me.

I looked at my adopted father and said, "It's Midnights. She's too young to understand the differents between sparring and fighting."

"I understand daughter. Please turn your attention back to Raphael and Donatello." Master Splinter told us.

"Hai Sensei." I said as Midnight and I watched on.

The spar was over and Raph was the winner.

"Yay Tio Waphy." Midnight cheered.

Donny and Raph walked off the mat and took their spots on the floor.

"Michelangelo. Leonardo you're next." Master Splinter said.

Rini and Midnight got up from Leo and Mikey's lap. Rini walked over to me and sat down. Midnight walked over to Raph and sat down too.

Mikey and Leo walked over the the mat and faced each other. They bowed to each other and to us.

"Begain!" Master Splinter cried.

Leo and Mikey got into their fighting stance and attacked each other. The spar went on for 15 minutes and Leo kicked Mikey hard in the plastron. The force of Leo's kicked knocked Mikey down.

"Leonardo is the winner. Now for the final spar Felicia vs. Rini." Master Splinter said.

Leo and Mikey walked off the mat and took their spots on the floor once more. Rini and I got from the floor. We walked over to the mat and faced each other. We bowed to the guys and then to Master Splinter. We got in our fight stance and Master Splinter yelled, "Begin." We attacked each other.

"You're going down mom." Rini said.

"No you are daughter." I said as I charge at her.

"Enough! Less talking more fighting." Rini said as punched me in the arm.

"You are right daughter." I said as I kicked he in the stomach.

"I'm going to get you for that." Rini growled.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." I said as Rini threw her punches at me.

"Time to end this, mother." Rini said as she kicked me in the leg.

"I was thinking the samething too daughter." I said as dodge her and sweep under her feet.

I knocked her down and Master Splinter said," Felicia is the winner."

"Good try daughter." I said as I help Rini back to her feet.

"Almost I had you mother." Rini said.

"Mija almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenadas." I said.

"Funny mommy." Rini said as she hugged me.

I patted he arm and said, "You did it. You can let go of me now."

"Oh sorry, mama." Rini said as she let go of me.

"Well done daughter and grand daughter." Master Splinter said proudly.

"Thanks you Sensei." We said in unison.

We walked to our spots on the floor. I sat down next to Leo again and Rini sat down in Mikey's lap again.

"You are dismissed. Practice is over with." Master Splinter said as he stold up.

Everbody started to got up and stood up first.

"Wait Midnight and I have something to show you." I said as I walked over to the mat.

Midnight got up from Raph's lap and walked over to me.

"You first, daughter." I said.

"Si mama." Midnight said.

Midnight put out her paw and closed her eyes. She focused on her true form and begain to change back. She became a Tiger of the Wind or a wolf with two horns on the top of her head. With her transformation completed she sat down on all fours.

Midnight had dark brown eyes. She had dark blue fur and white. Her tail was sold white.

"I guess I'm next." I said as I focused my thoughts on Leo's DNA.

My transformation went smoothly. My body changed from human to mutant turtle. Looked just like Leo. The same size, weight, height but have different eye color.

Rini walked over to me and asked," Mommy is that you?"

"Yes baby it is me." I said as Rini hugged me again.

The guys and Master Splinter looked me with shocked.

I looked at them and said," What?"

Master Splinter shook his head and said, "Daughter, how did this happen?"

"Um last night when I talked to Leo. He wondered what I would look if I was a mutant turtle like him so I put my hand on his and aquired is DNA." I explain to my adopted father.

"Mom, you look like Tio Leo." Rini said.

"I may look your Uncle Leo but I'm still me." I said.

Midnight sat there on all four. She had my eye and her father's ways.

"Felicia, this what your kid looks like?" Mikey asked me.

"Yes bro." I said as Midnight got up.

Master Splinter walked over to us and looked at Donny.

"Donatello got get my box please." Master Splinter asked his purple clad son.

"Yes Master." Donny said.

Then Master Splinter looked at Leo and said, "Leonardo, go get your old fade gear for your sister."

"Yes Master." Leo said as he and Donny took off to go get the stuff.

They left the Dojo and went looking for the items that Master Splinter wanted.

Raph and Mikey walked over to us and Raph said, "That's a great look for ya sis."

"Thanks bro." I said blushing.

"Aw she's blushing." Mikey joked.

I blushed like crazy and 10 minutes later Leo and Donny came back to the Dojo with the items.

They walked over to Master Splinter and Donny handed over the box. Master Splinter opened the box and pulled out a light blue bandanna. He handed me the bandanna and I put it on. The bandanna was more long then the guys. Long enough to make it into a braid. Leo handed over the fade gear to Master Splinter and he handed them over to me.

I put them on and I asked," So how do I look?"

"Mom you look like Tio Leo." Rini said.

"I have question for you sister." Donny asked me.

"Ok fire away, Don." I said.

"If you used Leo's DNA why are you not a guy?" Donny asked me.

"That is a very good question Don. For some reason when I acquire different DNA I alway still female never male odd huh?" I explain to my purple clad brother.

"She talks like Donny." Mikey joked.

"Yea she does doesn't she." Raph said.

TBC

Gwampa- My kids cousin used to call my Tia Gwama.


	8. The Final Chapter

I heard that Michaelangelo and Rafael." I said.

"Quit calling me that Felicia." Raph said.

"No I'm not I love calling you that." I said with giggle.

"Mommy?" Midnight asked me.

I looked her and said lovingly, "Yo te amo mama."

I kneel down on one knee and rubbed her head.

"What did she say?" Raph asked me.

"She said I love you in Spanish." I told the red clad turtle.

I looked at the kids and said, "We better get going home kiddos I told mom that we'll be home in the morning."

I got up and clean off my knee pad.

"Daughter I hope you don't mean me calling you Ninjara for now on." Master Splinter saked me.

"No Master Splinter not at all." I told him.

"Ma I like your new name." Rini said.

"Thanks mija I love it too." I said.

We all walked out of the Dojo and to the living room. Once we got there the girl and I headed out the door.

"Wait don't go yet sis. Wait here please." Donny said.

"Ok bro we'll wait." I said.

Donny walked out of the room and went to his workshop. We wait for 10 minutes and Donny came back with his surprise.

"This for you sis." Donny said as he walked over to me.

He handed me a turtle comm and said, "Here ya go sis."

"Thanks for your gift Donny T." I said as I kissed Donny on the cheek.

"You're welcome sis." Donny said as he blushed.

"Master Splinter. Bros it was great to see ya again and if ya'll ever in my dimension your welcome to visit us." I told them.

I put my new turtle comm in my belt.

"Don't worry sis we will." Leo said as he hugged me.

"Are you going to change back my daughter?" Master Splinter asked me.

"No Sensei I'm going home like this." I said as Leo let go of me.

"Alright daughter." Master Splinter said.

We said out goodbyes and we left the Lair. Kids and I walked thru the sewers until we came to a famliars sight. I climbed up the latter and climbed to the top. I pushed opened the man whole cover and popped my head out to see any cars came by. I popped my head back down and jumped back down to the kids.

"Clear." I said.

I move out of Rini's way and she walked over the the latter. She climbed up it and I said, "Wait for us at the top."

"Yes mama." Rini said as she reached the top and climbed out of the sewers.

"Midnight change back into your wolf girl form." I told my daughter.

"Ok mama." Midnight said as she changed back into her wolf girl form very quickly.

Midnight transformation was complete and she walked over to me. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. I walked over the latter and climbed up it. I climbed out of the sewers and I grabbed Midnight. I set her down next to her big sister. I jumped out and kneel down and grabbed the manhole cover. I grabbed the manhole cover and cover it back up.

No cars went by and I grabbed Midnight. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder again.

"Let's run for it." I said.

"Yea let's do it." Rini said.

"Yea all night long." Midnight said.

"Midnight?" I said surprise at her choose of words.

"What?" Midnight asked.

"No more Water boy for you." I said sternly.

"Ah mommy." Midnight said.

"Don't mommy me kid." I said.

Midnight hold on to me as Rini and I ran to Central Park. Once there I opened at portal back home. The portal opened and Rini walked in. I turned around and took on last look at my adopted family home dimension. I turn around and ran into the portal home.

The End!


End file.
